La Teoría Del Cambio
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Sonic Boom Universe] Cuando Eggman cree tener la respuesta para separar a Sonic y a sus amigos, fue con la bizarra idea de hacer un cambio total de sexo al erizo. Y claro que, Amy fue la que sufrió el impacto. Las consecuencias harían que todo ya no fuese lo mismo. [Male!Amy] [SonAmy]
1. Secuestrada, otra vez

N/A: No necesito ser una sabelotodo para saber que esto será bizarro, teniendo a una Male!Amy. La idea llegó y no pude evitarlo. Originalmente era del Universo donde estaban Sally y los demás pero al ver varios capítulos de Sonic Boom no pude evitarlo. Espero que esto realmente les guste.

Resumen: [Sonic Boom Universe] Cuando Eggman cree tener la respuesta para separar a Sonic y a sus amigos, fue con la bizarra idea de hacer un cambio total de sexo al erizo. Y claro que, Amy fue la que sufrió el impacto. Las consecuencias harían que todo ya no fuese lo mismo.

Pairing: [Sonic x Male!Amy, Lo sé, estoy loca por hacer esto]

Rated: +T [Por lenguaje Vulgar, nada más]

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencias: Hetero [Relación Hombre-Mujer], Yaoi [Relación Hombre-Hombre], Un poco de lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Romance, Drama, Posible OoC [Out of Character] Una Sticks loca, Actualizaciones no muy rápidas.

Disclaimer: Sonic el Erizo y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Los derechos de aquél personaje son de SEGA y a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío es la trama, y no gano dinero por esto.

Notas Finales: Puede que ya lo hayan oído, pero hecharé maldiciones sukulentas a quien enfade con lo que advertí.

Capítulo 1: Secuestrada, otra vez.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Era otro día normal en la guarida secreta del Doctor Eggman. Guarida secreta que, como cualquier otra base super secreta estaba super visible a la vista de cualquier tonto. Enserio, ¿qué estaba pensando al instalarse ahí?

Como sea, el hombre de bigote castaño ridículo estaba como siempre, espiando a Sonic y a sus amigos como el villano stalkeador que era. Villlano al que todos sus planes fallaban. Oh, venga ya, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer apoderarse de todo ser viviente?

Miraba la escena típica de aquellos cinco en su pantalla super cara, los heroes del bien riendo y bromeando entre sí. Y después de pensarlo mucho, a Eggman se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una que definitivamente cambiaría su mala racha de suerte. Sí como no, todos sabemos que cualquier plan terminará en desastre.

¿Qué tal si le cambiaba al erizo azul su sexo? Aunque la idea le había llegado de la nada, lo pensó bastante bien. ¡Las consecuencias serían favorables! Habrían bastantes momentos incómodos con el erizo, posiblemente Amy se apartaría de él por ser mujer, Knuckles y Tails quizás dejarían de ser tan buenos amigos con él y Sticks creería que es un agente del gobierno que querría secuestrarla para hacerla comer hot-cakes. Todo se basaba en un tal vez, pero si lo lograba, el efecto le permitiría conseguirlo todo.

Sólo era cuestión de preguntarse, ¿cómo lo lograría?

Su ingenio podría permitirle hacer un rayo cambiador de sexo fácilmente, pero la pregunta era cómo atraerlo hacia la base y dispararle. Quizás debía a secuestrar a algún miembro del Sonic Team como anzuelo para que el erizo cerúleo viniese a ayudarlo y ¡Puf! Darle con la Arma. Entonces sería misión cumplida.

Soltando una patética risa de genio del mal, Eggman comenzó a elaborar su pistola que lo llevaría a la victoria.

O~o~o~o~O Cambio de escena traído por Male!Amy lanzando corazones al monitor-celular-tablet-lo que estés usando, tapando por varios momentos la pantalla. O~o~o~o~O

Amy sonrió con dulzura, mirando a sus amigos reír ante la graciosa anécdota que Knuckles acaba de contar, el gracioso final provocando más de una sonrisa. Aunque el equidna fuese un cabeza de chorlito que hablase con los puños en vez de la cabeza, podía ser muy gracioso cuando se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, fue la única en oír un extraño sonido a varios metros de ahí, sus amigos concentrados en tratar de dejar de reír. ¿Nadie se había fijado? ¿Acaso estaban sordos?

Miró los arbustos que se movían de manera insesante, seguido por el frondoso follaje compuesto por palmeras y más arbustos. Ir a investigar no haría daño, ¿verdad?

Dejando a sus amigos, comenzó a retroceder lentamente del grupo, antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a paso normal. Por alguna razón, le causaba bastante curiosidad el posible origen del sonido.

—¿A dónde vas, Amy?

La erizo de púas rosas detuvo sus pasos, antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos, que habían dejado de reír al fin. Supuso que no haría daño decir la verdad. No es como si estuviese ocultando nada grave. Además de ocultar sus sentimientos por el erizo, claro está.

Tragando saliva, trató de hablar de manera calmada. Lo consiguió por poco y se felicitó mentalmente por eso.—Oí un ruido extraño y voy a investigar, nada más.

—¿Y si es un agente del gobierno?—Sticks preguntó, alarmada y alerta como siempre. Amy soltó una sonrisa ante eso. Sticks era bastante adorable incluso con esa aura de "¡Aléjense de mí, Agentes Espías del Gobierno! ¡No me atraparán viva!"

—Estoy segura de que no es un agente del gobierno.—Rió simplemente, antes de continuar sus pasos, y de voltear su cabeza de vuelta. Estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho.

Sonic, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Es decir, su amiga de martillo podía cuidarse sola.

—Ten cuidado, Amy.

Se sorprendió un poco al murmurar en voz alta esas palabras. Knuckles, Tails y Sticks mirando al erizo con cara de "Sólo va a investigar a pocos metros de aquí, Sonic." Amy detuvo sus pasos y, controlando su fuerte rubor ante esas palabras, decidió decirle algo al erizo, antes de continuar con su pequeña misión y perderse en el follaje.

—Gracias, Sonic.—Pausó unos segundos, antes de agregar:—Sé cuidarme sola.

Y con eso, sus pasos la ocultaron de sus amigos. Los cuatro restantes viendo por donde aquella bonita chica había ido y desaparecido. Ya habían pasado unos pocos segundos y ya la extrañaban.

—¿Deberíamos ir a investigar con ella?—Sticks preguntó una vez más hacia sus amigos. Los tres hombres bastante pensativos. —Podría pasarle algo malo.

Knuckles se encogió de hombros.—Puede cuidarse sola, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que si vamos con ella se enojaría. Seguro que pensaría algo como: "¿Acaso me creen tan débil como para acompañarme en algo tan sencillo como esto?"

Miraron al joven de enormes nudillos como si hubiese dicho algo de los mismos dioses. El oso hormiguero rojo no solía decir cosas tan elocuentes y llenas de sentido, incluso más que Sticks. ¿Qué rayos comió que había amanecido tan listo?

—Knuckles tiene razón.—Tails habló. Le había costado un poco decir eso, debía admitir.—Hay que esperarla.

Sonic fue el único de los cuatro que presentía algo que iba a pasar. Y admitió para sí mismo, que le preocupaba que ese algo malo le ocurriese a Amy

O~o~o~o~O Cambio de Escena traído por Male!Amy lanzando su martillo hacia la pantalla del monitor-tablet-celular-lo que estés usando, rompiendo la pantalla. O~o~o~o~O

Buscando con intensidad, Amy ya comenzaba a hartarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Varios minutos y no encontraba nada interesante. Creía que incluso estaba bastante alejada de los demás. Pero siguió buscando, no queriendo decepcionarse por no encontrar nada. Quizás había sido un animalito que escapó. O fue el aire, quizás. No, debía haber algo escondido ahí. Y no se iría de ahí hasta encontrarlo, lo juró.

Y fue cuando su zapato dio con un objeto metálico. ¡Bingo! Se dijo victoriosa, quitando las hojas de palmeras y arbustos para descubrir el objeto. Sólo digamos que quedó confusa al ver que era una especie de extraña aspiradora, roja y con un tubo que apuntaba a su cara.

—¿Qué... es esto?—Preguntó con curiosidad, acercando su cara al tubo de la máquina, examinándolo con cuidado. Llevó sus manos al tubo, sintiendo su textura a través de sus guantes blancos. Parecía haber sido instalado hacía poco.

Grave Error, debo decir. Porque esa cosa era un tirador de gas adormedecedor que se activaba al contacto. La máquina soltó un ruido, Amy reconociéndolo como el que había oído tiempo antes, y, antes de apartarse exitosamente, una gran cantidad de gas fue lanzado hacia ella, expandiéndose por todo el aire cercano. Rose desgraciadamente respiró al instante de la sorpresa. Inhalando el olor pestilente, la chica comenzó a toser, bastante mareada. Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza y cayó al suelo cual muñeca de trapo. Los músculos de sus brazos y manos ya no respondían tampoco. Y sus ojos comenzaban a pesar cada vez más y más. Tenía bastante sueño. Quedaría dormida en pocos momentos. Lo único que pudo ver antes de caer dormida, fue al Eggmóvil del humano con forma de huevo. Supo entoncds que había sido una trampa todo el maldito tiempo.

Cuando quedó inconsciente, el Dr. Eggman salió de su amada nave, activó su jaula de metal móvil encerrando a la hermosa erizo dentro de ella, ató con fuerza la jaula hacia su Eggmóvil -usando tecnología, por supuesto- y subiéndose de nuevo a su transporte, se dirigió a su base no tan secreta, varios momentos después pasando por donde estaban Sonic y los demás a una distancia pequeña, donde la adormecida Amy fuese vista ante sus ojos.

¿Qué seguía después? El rescate, por supuesto.

Lo que no sabían era que habrían fuertes consecuencias después de aquello.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está bien? ¿Muy corto? ¿Bastante Largo? Male!Amy no tendrá su aparición hasta unos pocos capítulos después, en medio del rescate, como dice en el Resumen. Aunque sea yaoi, es en sí Hetero porque Amy es hombre y Sonic lo sabe. Así que el erizo Azul no es homo XD. Trataré de no tardar mucho, porque ya tenía esta idea hace mucho tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Cambio de planes

**N/A:** Lo que el poder del SonAmy puede traer, XD. No sabía que este fic traería a más público que no lee yaoi que de los que sí, XD. ¡Muy bien! Espero no defraudarlos. Lamento mi tardanza. Se suponía que esto estaría antes de la semana pasada.

¡A Responder Reviews!

 **Yosei-san:** No te preocupes, que no te rompí el kokoro. Gracias por pensar que es interesante. Lo que empezó con la ratita azúl tendrá un cambio de planes, así que... ¡Spoilers everywhere! Okey, espero que te guste este cap.

 **TiPoCazadorSonamy:** Supongo entonces que si amas el SonAmy y amas el yaoi, esto es perfecto XD. Sí, comparto tu idea. Cuando veo fics slash de mis parejas favoritas le entro a leer de inmediato. Y cómo no hay Yaoi Sonamy -ya que Amy es mujer- y amo ese par me dije "Why not?"

 **yanin15:** ¿No eres de leer yaoi? ¡Pues me siento orgullosa de conseguir que leas mi fic! Creo que tiene que ver con el SonAmy, ¿verdad? Heh, yo también lo leería. Gracias por interesarte en el fic.

 **Sonye-san:** Tentación. Siempre gana XD. Nadie se resiste al SonAmy, aún si Amy se vuelve hombre LOL. Okey no. Pues gracias por comentar. Las cosas se pondrán buenas. Y más cuando Sonic llegue a escena.

 **Waveys:** ¡Hi! Que bonito es verte por acá. Genderbender + Sonic = Amor. Espero que te guste este fic.

 **Los dos Guest:** Gracias por sus reviews, ¡aquí estå la continuación!

 **Raven after hight:** Para mí, tener a una Male!Amy es algo único. No entiendo porqué el fandom no piensa en él. Gracias por comentar.

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Pequeña Laili! Gracias por venir a ver este humilde fic. Espero no defraudar tus espectativas.

 **Resumen:** [Sonic Boom Universe] Cuando Eggman cree tener la respuesta para separar a Sonic y a sus amigos, fue con la bizarra idea de hacer un cambio total de sexo al erizo. Y claro que, Amy fue la que sufrió el impacto. Las consecuencias harían que todo ya no fuese lo mismo.

 **Pairing:** [Sonic x Male!Amy. Estoy casi segura de hacer a Amy la uke]

 **Rated:** +T [Por lenguaje Vulgar, nada más]

 **Género:** Romance/Drama

 **Advertencias:** Hetero [Relación Hombre-Mujer], Yaoi [Relación Hombre-Hombre], Un poco de lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Romance, Drama, Posible OoC [Out of Character] Una Sticks loca, Actualizaciones no muy rápidas.

 **Dsclaimer:** Sonic el Erizo y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Los derechos de aquél personaje son de SEGA y a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío es la trama, y no gano dinero por esto.

 **Notas finales:** Puede que ya lo hayan oído, pero hecharé maldiciones sukulentas a quien enfade con lo que advertí.

 **Capítulo 2:** Cambio de planes.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Estaba aburrida. Aburrida como nunca.

Aunque era normal cuando se llevaba tres horas secuestrada en una base secreta no tan secreta.

Peinando sus púas rosadas de manera suave y tierna, sus orbes esmeraldas miraban de manera venenosa al humano regordete que, parecía ocupado. Bastante ocupado, cabe aclarar. Como si su vida dependiese de su estúpido experimento que, como siempre, iría a fallar. Rose no estaba asustada, ya que sabía que Eggman no era capaz de ponerle siquiera un dedo encima. El hombre con cuerpo de huevo sabía cómo Sonic era capaz de ponerse cuando se enojaba y, eso era algo que no quería repetir. Casi recordaba con horror la aura oscura y tenebrosa del erizo. _Como si un monstruo quisiera salir de él... (*)_

Estaba atrapada en aquella jaula de metal y sólo Chaos sabe cuantos martillazos había dado en búsqueda de su liberación. Inútil, cabe aclarar. Esa cosa era más dura que el diamante. Como si fuese irrompible. ¿No estaba ese idiota humano harto de aquél ciclo en donde siempre acababa con el trasero pateado? Los buenos siempre ganan. Sonic era bueno. Eggman no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás aquí antes de que te puedas dar cuenta de que esto es totalmente inútil?—Guardando toda su rabia, Amy pudo preguntar. Había crecido bastante, y había madurado. Ya no explotaba de ira como a los doce años. Y podía guardar sus sentimientos bastante bien. Aunque Eggman era el icógnita en su ecuación. Ese bigotudo siempre lograba sacarla de quicio.

—Amy, pobre Amy.—La chica gruñó, obviamente sacada de su poca tranquilidad ante la falsa lástima del humano. **Odiaba** que usaran ese tono con ella. Todos lo sabían.—Secuestrarte no es todo mi plan. Esto es más complejo. —Le mostró a la chica una pistola. Y la erizo supuso que era un arma mortal para eliminar al erizo cerúleo. No le sorprendía, y eso el humano lo notó.—Sí, esto es para la peste azul.—Masculló con odio impregnado en cada palabra, sorprendiendo a la erizo. _Casi parecía que le había leído la lente.—_ Pero, contrario a lo que piensas, no lo matará. Causará un cambio distinto.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, aún un tanto escéptica por aquél _"brillante"_ plan. No le convencía del todo.—¿Qué le harías además de matarlo? No le hallo mucha elocuencia a lo que dices, Eggman.

El mencionado aporreó un pie contra el suelo, visiblemente frustrado. _¿Por qué se molestaba en explicar su plan maestro a una mocosa inmadura como Amy?_ Quizás hubiese sido mejor si fuera Tails al que hubiera secuestrado. Pensó por varios segundos como explicarse mejor sim esforzarse tanto. Decidió preguntar algo. Algo que cambiaría el curso de su plan.

— _ **¿Seguirías amando a Sonic the Hedgehog si fuera de tu mismo sexo?**_

Amy Rose quedó en total shock.

Esa pregunta quedó en su mente flotando por varios minutos, incapaz de pensar la respuesta. Era como si su mente hubiera perdido toda capacidad de razonamiento. Era como si se hubiese desconectado de todo y de todos. Como si flotara en la nada. Y, para el humano le causaba satisfacción. Era la primera vez que se metía tan profundo en la cabeza de la chica. Era obviamente bastante duro meterse con el profundo amor que Amy sentía por Sonic y con los valores que se le había inculcado a la chica desde pequeña.

Se trataba de homosexualidad. Y de su amado Sonikku. No podía con tanto.

No podía.

 _ **Pero podía poder.**_

—¡Yo seguiría queriendo a Sonic!—Masculló la rosada, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Aún no se creía del todo capaz de llegar a ser lesbiana por su amado erizo. Aunque, no era del todo imposible. Seguiría siendo él.—¡Todos seguiríamos queriendo a Sonic! Él es muy importante para todos. **Él es nuestro héroe.** ¡Siendo chica no cambiaría nada!

Eggman la miró con decepsión impregnado en su rostro. La chica hablaba en serio. ¡Era una gran decepción! Aunque si lo pensaba bien, aún podía hacer algo todavía. Sonrió maquiavélicamente con sólo pensarlo. Era muy malvado.—Hmn, supongo que si es así, habrá que hacer un cambio de planes.

_¿Cambio de planes?—Amy frunció el ceño, confusa. No le llegaba bien aquello que Eggman le estaba diciendo. Creía que era por ignorar siempre las barbaridades estúpidas que el genio malvado solía decirle.—No comprendo muy bien.

—Es bastante simple.—El Doctor comenzó a explicar. Y le apuntó con aquella arma a la erizo de púas rosadas. Ella abrió los ojos como discos, completamente en pánico. No se la había esperado para nada. Y sintió por primera vez temor al no poder predecir como siempre lo que el bigotudo planeaba. Se sentía completamente aterrada. _¿Eggman iría a tratar de herirla enserio..?_ _ **No sería capaz...**_ —Un cambio de planes. Si nada llegará a pasar si cambio a ese moco azul, es mejor que me encarge de lo que tengo a mi alcanze.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Amy se llenaron de lågrimas ante aquello.—Por favor, no...

—Pobre Amy.—Eggman rió satisfecho. Había hecho a la adolescente llorar. Era un momento que jamás olvidaría. Lo juraba con su malvado corazón.—Imagínate las posibilidades nulas que tendrás cuando tu amado Sonic sepa que ya no eres una chica.

Dicho esto, disparó.

 _ **Un grito agudo sonó en toda la base.**_


End file.
